destinywizardsrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ministry Laws
All policies are compiled into one page for easy access. Roleplaying *First, NO GODMODDING. Your character can't sink the whole Japan with one wave or storm or make the world explode. Even though you have god-like powers, you can't go as far as your god parent's powers. Control your powers and use powers only destined to you. No use of other god powers. Your godmodding post will be deleted. *Second, NO BUNNYING. Only control your character and your character alone. You can't control other's character. You have your own and they have their own. Your bunnying post will be deleted. *Third, BE SPORT. If you're the short-tempered one, control your emotions. Don't take insults and conflicts personally. Its a part of the roleplay. Its your character that the other character hates, not you. Just keep coming up with a good comeback. *Fourth, LANGUAGE. Keep it PG-13 or lower. Even the actions your character makes, keep it in that range. Face post deletion when an admin sees it. *Fifth, IT SHOULD HAVE REASON. Your roleplay must be according to the last roleplay or to the story/objective. It is also like emotional godmodding. You can't just love someone you hated since the last minute or earlier. It should have some process before they become in good terms. This also goes for nonsense roleplaying. *Sixth and last, LET OTHERS REACT. At least make the opponent or your ally to act in the situation. Don't act solo, let others join the fun. Characters *You have to take responsibility over your characters. If you have multiple characters and you can't handle them all, you may request one or more of your characters and their talk bubbles deleted. *Character names must have common sense. They must not be random letters or rude words. They must not also be names of well-known fiction or non-fiction characters like Harry Potter or Michael Jackson, respectively. *Relations to well-known characters (like father or brother), whether fictional or not, is prohibited. *Of course, it must be of your own ideas and yours only. No stealing of ideas of others and ideas from popular media and literature. *If your character is inactive for three weeks, your character will be deleted. You may go ahead the admins and request your character to be deleted due to inactivity or leave a message to them saying that your character/s will be inactive for a certain time period. *No use of powers which are obviously impossible for your character to do. In other words, godmodding. *Remember to put the descriptions under their appropriate headings. Blocking #Don't vandal good-faith edits. Good-faith edits make the wiki great and making them into bad-faith edits will only make our wiki go down. In short, no vandalism on any page. This goes for a three-day block. #No spamming. No irrelevant articles. No irrelevant links. Three-day block will be put. #No blanking. Don't empty multiple pages or blogs in a very short time frame. This grounds for a three-day block. #Don't copy any media or words from another user or wiki. Do have originality. This goes for a three-day block. #Renaming or moving pages with good titles to bad titles is prohibited. This goes for a three-day block. #No character or user insults, especially personally. #Rule breaking in chat is prohibited. If the rule broken is minor, it is a three-day kick ban from the chat. Anything greater than those goes for a two-week block. #Inappropriate names, whether account, character or any page name. It lowers the wiki's quality. #Wrong archiving. Let the archiving be handled by the admins. If you archive a page with wrong processes, you may face a two-week block or less. #No reverting of pages which are previously reverted due to vandalism, blanking or recently deleted due to rule breaking. #No harassing or editing of other comments. Two-week block or less will be put. #Multiple rule breaking goes for a PERMANENT BLOCK. Chat *Keep the language PG-13 or lower. No sexual discussions. *No threats and insults, whether it points out to normal user or admin. *No flooding and words with single letters on one line only. Example: **H **E **L **L **O *No vendettas. If you don't like what others say, just IGNORE them. *If chatmods request a private message with other users, one must not refuse, especially when it is an important matter. *No all caps. *No asking or giving out personal information. You never know. *Topics may be either about the wiki, the subject of the wiki or real-life. Don't just outburst your anger about someone like a politician or any member of the community. Ask others' opinions first. *Roleplaying on chat is prohibited. Roleplays must only be put in roleplay pages. *Be active, don't just enter the chat and do nothing. You may be kicked from the chat if you become inactive in the chat. Blogs *Watch the language as this is for everyone, including the kids. *Blogs mustn't have links directing to malicious content. *Don't put any nonsense sentences or words. *Don't use the blogs as a way of insult or threats to a user. *Fanfictions are not made in blogs. *No blog posts with words or sentences like these: "Hello.", "Hi.", "I'm new, help me out." with the rest of the blog post blank or empty. *Blog posts only have the category Blog Posts. Categories other than that must not be included in your blog post. *It should have the essence of the wiki in it. No blog posts that are off the topic. *Keep grammar and spelling clean and free from error. ANY RULE BREAKING ON THEIR BLOG POSTS WILL HAVE THEIR BLOG POST DELETED. Talk Page *No message/s must be deleted or archived wrongly. If you don't know how to archive, ask an admin to either teach you how to archive talk pages or let them do the archiving. This goes for a 24-hour block. This rule also covers removing warnings. *Hence the name, you may not use it for roleplaying or profile creation. The block varies on the severity of the rule breaking. Signature *It should not contain any content that is not suitable for all users like obscene images and words. *Sizes may vary, but too large sigantures grounds for a reminder to the user to change his/her signature. *For talk bubbles, only use five tildes (~~~~~). *For messages, use four tildes (~~~~). *For user identification, use three tildes (~~~). *Steps on creating a custom signature: **Go to your preferences page. **When you find the signature box, check the tick box to use wikitext. **Enter the coding of your signature. **Save your signature. THE ADMINS' DECISION IS FINAL. NO EXCEPTIONS. Category:Site administration Category:Policy Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Department of Magical Law